User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Of the Months: November
voting is closed! if u missed the deadline to vote, please hit grimms up via pinterest or discord (discord is prefered as i use it more often however if u dont have discord, pinterest is still fine) by the 29th! thank you! fun fact: its almost been a year since cotm was started!!! weve come vry far havent we? pls go leave some comments on juniper regina and the the young olympians page!!! congrats to all the users~ fun fact.2: ik wise won 2 months ago but seriously, juniper had like,,, a MILLION votes it was going into the 30s. thats why wise won again. this is what i mean in "extreme circumstances". wise's character prob wont be winning for a long time now bc i want to get a variety of users winning and have the glory. fun fact.3: we acturally had a tie for sotm! the young olympians tied with, ironically, the imperial legionars whatever the heck their called. the roman squad. now, the thing is, normally i would a) see which set of users hasn't won before but both squad are owned by the same ppl, b) how long ppl have been voting for it, but the votes started at the same time. ppl started voting at the same time, and whenever someone voted for one, they voted for the other. so i just went with the one who was around the longest. Rules CoTM *You may NOT vote for a character that is your own or you partly own. *A user can NOT win twice a row. **Wise's characters have 0% chance of winning. **Starry's characters have 25% chance of winning **Soap's Characters have 50% chance of winning *Characters with the same DESTINY can not win. However, lets say they have the same parent but two different destinies, that's fine. **For example, Heather had won, however, despite Zane being her brother, since they take on different destincies he could win. No other daughter of Hera coudl wi. *A character can win ONLY once. No matter how amazing they are, they can only win ONCE. *Voting for a character that violates these rules will result in those votes not counting. SoTM *Unlike CoTM, you can vote for ships involving your character. *If a user was involved in a ship last month, they will have a lower chance of winning. **Squads are excluded from this rule as they have various users that are apart of it. *There is NO rule about destiny. *A ship can win once. *If the ship is made up of a character that breaks a wiki rule, it will automatically be disqualified. *Poly, Bro, and Group/Squad Ships are fine. How to Vote *Go into the comments and give the names of the OCs and Ships you vote for. You could vote for every single oc and ship on the wikia (i highly suggest you don't to make my life easier) in one comment. *While not required, feel free to give little details about the OC and why you like them! *''Please LINK the character(s)'' *Must be a specific character, not "All of Grimms' OCs". You could list each individual OC of that user, theoretically. *If you don't want your votes in the comments, please hit me up on Discord! Things to Remember *Don't fell pressured to vote for certain characters or ship! If you don't think a character or ship is amazing, even though everyone else does, don't vote for them! *I will go over OCs that are voted for. Theoretically, if EVERYONE votes for one character but lets say their personality only has bullet points, they might not win. *OCs with owners who haven't been on in a while and for all we know are dead have a lower chances of winning. *If an OC doesn't apply to the wiki rules, they will automatically be disqualified. In case of a tie *Both OCs or ships will be reviewed. If one is the one with bullet points for a personality and the other has an actually written out one, the later would more likely win. *Which one has been on the longest. If its between one of the first OCs on the wiki vs the One that popped up two weeks ago, the first one would probably win. *The winner might end up being a third character. *Is the user still active? Do we know if they are dead or not? If they've been inactive for a month+ while the user of the other OC has been editing every day, yeah, the latter one would win. okay peeps let get to this Category:Blog posts Category:OTM Blogs Category:Admin Blogs